1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of psoriasis and other skin disorders characterized by redness, itching, flaking, scaling, and plaque-type growth. More particularly, the present invention relates to formulations for treating such disorders, in which the formulations include at least a carrier, an active ingredient, a surfactant to aid in emulsification/suspension, and an anti-fungal agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skin disorders of great variety have plagued mankind for many years. Such skin disorders include, but are not limited to, psoriasis, eczema, lichenplanus, and seborrheic dermatitis (dandruff) and others related thereto. These disorders, to varying degrees, exhibit the following general characteristics: redness, itching, flaking, scaling, and plaque-type growth. Of course, such a brief description of the problem fails to indicate the extent of aggravation, embarrassment, and the like associated with such afflictions. Nevertheless, it is clear from the millions of dollars spent annually by afflicted individuals on prescription and over-the-counter treatments that this is a serious problem. Many treatments act only very temporarily on the symptoms and, often, not particularly effectively. While it may be possible to treat the underlying problem associated with some of the noted skin disorders, psoriasis presently has no known cure.
For the most part, the presently-available products that are reasonably effective in treating these disorders are often quite expensive. Those that are not so expensive, such as those popular products including hydrocortisone as the sole active ingredient, are simply not sufficiently effective in treating a broad group of sufferers. Moreover, those products that do provide some relief have a number of failings. One such product that has been available for a number of years is coal tar. It is terribly messy, has an undesirable odor, and stains the skin. Other prior-art products, such as those including the active ingredients salicylic acid, selenium sulfide, and sulfur, generally come in either creams or aerosol sprays. Unfortunately, the aerosol spray products are highly evaporative. As a result, they can cause a painful freezing sensation to the skin. A less likely, though important concern associated with the aerosol-applied treatments is the explosiveness of the products therein, particularly with regard to the use of propellants. Also, it is to be noted that those propellants serve no function in the treatment of the skin disorder, other than to force the active ingredient out of the container. The user is therefore paying for that component that is nothing but a delivery system. In fact, the propellant creates the undesirable freezing sensation associated with the delivery of the product in that cools upon expansion as it exits the container.
Those presently-available treatment products that are reasonably effective that are not delivered by aerosol spray are generally delivered to the skin in the form of a cream. While this eliminates the many noted problems associated with the aerosol sprays, there remain some problems with the creams. First, they may cause clogging of pores and therefore block delivery of a suitable quantity of the active ingredient to the epidermal layer. Additionally, the active ingredient may be bound or tied-up by numerous thickening agents commonly used in prior-art formulations. For those individuals who do not have an assistant to aid them in placing the treatment on the affected area, it can be difficult to apply a cream sufficient to adequately cover the problem area. Finally, creams, as with the aerosol sprays, generally cannot be measured out in fixed quantities. As a result, either inadequate treatment results, or excess product is used and therefore results, ultimately, in increased cost to the user.
One compound that has been found to be particularly effective in products for treating dandruff, specifically, and possibly eczema and psoriasis, is zinc pyrithione. While this compound is fairly effective, it is not so for a significant number of sufferers. That is, on the order of about 40% of the individuals suffering from the various skin disorders noted, zinc pyrithione is inadequate to alleviate the symptoms. A product offered by Cheminova International, S.A., of Spain and sold under the brand name Skin-Cap includes zinc pyrithione, and may well include other active ingredients. Unfortunately, this product is delivered by aerosol spray--with the failings associated therewith--and cannot be effectively applied as a topical spray or with a direct liquid applicator. It is therefore rendered less effective. It also lacks an anti-fungal agent, a potentially useful additive in light of indications that fungus may be a causal link in many skin conditions. In particular, there are strong indications that fungus and/or mold is present in a number of skin conditions including, but not limited to, psoriasis. Finally, with regard to the Skin-Cap product, it is simply not an option at the present time as it was recently banned and is not commercially available to skin disorder sufferers.
Other treatments available include the use of methotrexate, an oral drug, and light therapy. It is well known that methotrexate is toxic to the liver and therefore is of minimal usefulness to all but the most affected sufferer, and then only in restricted quantities. While the application of ultraviolet light has some effectiveness, it requires the patient to either go through the rigors of frequent trips to the doctor's office, or to purchase cumbersome and expensive equipment for in-home use. It can be seen then, that the presently existing means for treating a variety of skin disorders are ineffective, hazardous, irritating, and/or expensive.
Therefore, what is needed is one or more formulations suitable for the treatment of the skin conditions associated with disorders including, but not limited to, psoriasis, eczema, lichenplanus, and seborrheic dermatitis (dandruff) and others related thereto. Preferably, such formulations would include relatively inexpensive ingredients in order to render the treatment affordable. What is also needed is such a treatment that may be applied easily and uniformly, as in a topical treatment, with minimal dissociation of ingredients over a suitable period of time.